When the sun sets
by Lant Skye
Summary: T'was when Katsushirou and Kirara were alone together...


**When the sun sets**

_Disclaimer: Nnnnnnooopppeee. Don't own Samurai 7…_

It was in the late afternoon. Several months after the defeat of Nobuseri. Kanna village had slowly returned from their destruction.

Villagers were no longer threatened. Houses were rebuilt. Land was cultured again.

Crops were at abundance. Rich and healthy. Everywhere was golden colored, rice were waiting to be harvested.

A young man sat quietly on the hill located near to the village's outskirts. He was one of the seven samurais 'hired' to help destroying Nobuseri. His hair was dark and was tighten in ponytail. His eyes were as dark as his hair, with passion, determination, sadness and serenity mixed altogether in his gaze. One looked at his eyes might think that he had endured much pain.

His body was slim and athletic. With strong arms and feet matched to his age. And he had fine features too.

He didn't wear his war-samurai-style clothes anymore. Instead, he wore a light kimono paired with hakama.

He sighed and leaned to a tree behind him. He loved this kind of peace. It made him almost forgot his will and guts as a samurai who must be readied for anykinds of battle. It was not that he hate to be a samurai. But right now, he just wanted to rest for a bit.

That was until he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Katsushirou-sama…? Katsushirou-sama?"

He startled a little when he opened his eyes and saw a close-up face. A beautiful and well-known face. Blushes were added in his expression.

"Oh. I am very sorry. Did I wake you?"

"N, No. It's okay. I was just dozed off a while ehem …"

The girl smiled and said "May I sit here with you?"

"Of course."

She sat down beside him. Katsushirou took a slight glance upon her.

She looked exceptionally sweet, so his heart said. Her long and straight brown hair was loosen off, dancing along with wind that blew silently. Her figure was slender and shaped perfectly. Her light brown colored kimono delicately matched with her skin.

"Is something the matter?" she asked and looked back.

"No……it's just that….errrh…" he muttered. He was just realized that he was looking at her.

"Hm?"

"Anyway, Kirara-dono…" he said, trying to dodge the question, "what can I help you?"

She giggled, "I just want to chat a little. May I?"

"Sure. I don't mind at all!"

He thought she would talk in an instant. But rather, she just made her eyes scanned through the fields.

There was breeze………

He moved to her a bit.

"Kirara-dono?"

"…..it is pretty, isn't it?" she said, finally.

He looked at the same direction as she did.

"Yes. It's great to see Kanna village has revived"

"It will be harvest time soon enough" she said and turned her gaze to him, smiling, "thanks to all o-samurai-sama who helped us"

She bowed a little. Showing gratitude.

"I didn't do much," he said "if Kanbei-sensei didn't accept your request and came here back then…."

She shook her head in reply.

"Not only Kanbei-sama. Gorobei-sama, Heihachi-sama, Shichiroji-sama, Kyuuzo-sama, Kikuchiyo-sama, and of course, you too, Katsushirou-sama. Everybody has helped us greatly. We are very thankful," she bowed again "Thank you very much."

Katsushirou said, "Please, Kirara-dono, raise your head up. It is a pleasure to help others. Such are samurai's duty. And besides…" he continued "we too wouldn't have done much if you didn't guide us and encouraged our weary souls"

The moment Kirara raised her head, her eyes and Katsushirou's met each other. That was only for a second. Then she glanced upon the fields again. Only the blowing breeze knew she was trying to hide her shy cheeks. Fortunate, because Katsushirou didn't realize it.

They went silent again.

The sunset let out crimson shadows illuminating the sky. The wind blew again.

Light fainted……………….slowly………..

"May I ask you something?" Kirara broke out the stillness.

"What is it?" Katsushirou replied.

"What made you stay here instead going on journey with Kanbei-sama?"

Somehow, he knew she would ask this eventually.

"To keep on protecting this village," he said. That was silly answer, he thought. Silly yet obvious.

"Only that?" she asked.

He hesitated a bit. Then, "I feel….I need to be here. More like…..I feel that I belong here…"

He looked at her. He smiled gently.

"And…..there is someone I need to protect most"

"Someone?"

"Yes," he turned his look and sighed "Someone. She is very dear to me. Eventhough I don't think she would think of the same…."

Kirara muttered, "Oh. I see"

Silence again…..

This time, sun was already set, left out only a dim light in the western sky. Below, houses' lights were lit one by one.

Wind blew harder now. Grasses made sounds when touched by it. The air was getting colder…

Kirara shivered a little.

She startled when her palm was clutched gently.

"You'll catch a cold," said Katsushirou. It was him who held her hand. He was very close to her now. His eyes showed a mixture of seriousness, concern and compassion.

Kirara felt her heart jumped. But his warm palm provided her with strange tranquility. It was not unpleasant at all. Those feelings. The warmth.

Slowly, she tilted her head to his chest. Her shoulder moved little by little to his body. She could hear his strong heartbeat. A very pleasurable sound.

She could feel his warmth filled her. She closed her eyes.

"Ki..Kirara-dono?" Katsushirou was perplexed. Though he did not resist.

"Just...let me be like this...for a while..." she whispered.

To this, he too felt his heart pounded faster. But it was not for long.

He felt very serene and peaceful.

He moved his other arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. His fingers moved to her head and caressed her hair tenderly. Her hair was so smooth.

Kirara was filled with fragrance, he thought. He breathed it deeply, trying to carve it into his mind.

"Kirara-dono……" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

He touched her cheek with his fingertips. Very carefully, like touching a fragile work of art.

"Can I protect you?"

"Eh?"

"Would you be my dearest?" he said.

Kirara looked into his kind eyes. She was about to say something. But was stopped upon the glance. Her cheeks were very red the moment he pulled her chin gently with his fingertips.

Both hearts were beating as one when both lips met. Both were overwhelmed with absolute bliss. Almost together, they tightened their embraces. Deepen their kisses. Reuniting their tounges. Restlessly.

The sun was set entirely, replaced by a bright full-moon. All of the villagers' houses were lit. Crickets started singing with joy.

But wind continued blowing. And grasses still danced.

Both broke their kisses almost reluctantly. But both eyes never turned away.

Katsushirou caressed Kirara's cheek. She held that hand tightly. She too gently touched his face with her soft fingertips.

Both were smiling.

"Katsushirou-sama….."

"Kirara-dono. I care very dearly about you….." he said.

Her eyes was wet with happy tears.

"….I too think of you very much…." she replied.

He was very glad, "Then, if you don't mind, can I keep you?"

She shook her head, wiped her tears and nodded , "Not at all. It is my pleasure, Katsushirou-sama…"

They held each other again, slided down with grasses as their mattress. Both hearts released their egos. Filled with passion.

The night was still young. The moon shone with silver light, it seemed to smile watching the couple below. Breeze was humming songs of love….

* * *

AN: ……… whaddya think? Errrrh….. To tell you the truth, I've never wrote a romance story before. After I wrote this down and read it again, my back-hairs stood. Errrgghhh…..

Please review, though


End file.
